


Nicotine Lips

by siximpossiblethings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 verse, Endverse, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siximpossiblethings/pseuds/siximpossiblethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just hears the small click of a cigarette lighter and smells the nicotine burning as Cas breathes it all in. He shuts the door behind him and tries not to care that he won’t be opening it again for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny smut ficlet I wrote for my friend Shayna awhile ago. You can find her at sociallyawkwardcas on Tumblr! This isn't heavy smut, but still figured I'd give it an "Explicit" rating.
> 
> WARNING(S): mentions of smoking

“Fuck.”

Dean thrusts inside of him in a way that could be described as easy, almost. It’s certainly something they have both done before, especially with each other. They’re used to this by now; comfortable would be the word if it was in their vernaculars.

Castiel is lying down on his stomach with his hands holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. Dean has his hands locked in a death grip on his small hips. He’s going to leave bruises afterwards, but neither of them will acknowledge them. Before or afterwards.

The only sounds in the room is the slap of skin against skin, the creak of the bed, and moans coming from the two of them. Dean’s are more pants than anything. He’s fucking into Cas’ tight hole with all the strength he can muster. He changes the pace when it suits him, occasionally doing something with his body that mimics grinding, but not quite. Dean is all filthy hot raunchy sex and no feelings at all.

Cas moans into the mattress, burying his face into the pure white sheets. He bites down on his lip when Dean thrusts into him especially hard. He doesn’t speak during the whole ordeal. It doesn’t feel right to do so. He just moans, letting out hot little noises that just turn Dean on even more (even though he won’t admit to it). Cas is going to be fucking sore after this, but he won’t mind. He’ll just pretend it never happened.

Like they always do.

Dean picks up the speed of his thrusts, leaning over so he can be directly on top of Castiel’s body. He does that to suck little bruises on Cas’ neck, his shoulders, everywhere. His fingers run over the angel wing tattoos that decorated his upper back, the ink black as night under his touch. The more skin Dean feels, the harder he thrusts.

He doesn’t need to say anything when he comes. Castiel knows him well enough to be aware of it.

Dean is still thrusting when he comes, his movements becoming jerky and desperate and even a little sloppy. He pulls out, the condom slipping off his cock and being flung lazily to the trash can across the room.

He flips Cas over, the bruises forming on his hips and everywhere else Dean got his hands on during sex. His hand lazily pumps Cas’ cock and he bends down to kiss his. He slips his tongue inside his mouth while he tries to get Cas off. Castiel tastes like cigarettes and booze that Dean is pretty sure only he could like. It’s not pleasant, but not unpleasant either. It’s just the way things are.

Soon enough, Cas begins to moan into Dean’s mouth and jerks his hips into Dean’s hand, almost fucking himself in it. Not too long afterwards, Castiel is coming all over Dean’s fist and he falls back onto his bed, chest heaving up and down.

As soon as Dean is sure he’s finished coming, he gets up and wipes the come off on a towel nearby. He begins to dress himself, still slightly sweaty yet content in the post-sex euphoria. Cas, however, just lies on the bed, arms crossed under his head. He’s made up of taught muscles and slim hips that Dean just wants to see move for him but he knows that that’s for another day.

Dean doesn’t say anything as he leaves Cas’ room. He just hears the small click of a cigarette lighter and smells the nicotine burning as Cas breathes it all in. He shuts the door behind him and tries not to care that he won’t be opening it again for awhile.


End file.
